


A Brief Glimpse

by cantletitgo



Series: Life Goes On [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantletitgo/pseuds/cantletitgo
Summary: Jessica Jones has no interest in attending the Rand Corporation Charity Gala but it's hard to say no to one, Matt Murdock. Damn him!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finished my first FanFic, "It's Only The Beginning" last week, I couldn't even last a week without writing about these two! It's not a sequel to that story but just "A Brief Glimpse" at their life a short time later. I am contemplating a proper sequel but I'm not sure yet. Maybe if you guys think it's worth it, I can try to figure out a decent story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little snapshot.

“Jess, you have to pick one?” Trish is standing in front of a bored looking Jessica Jones holding two evening gowns. 

“I cannot believe I have to go to this thing and get this dressed up.” Jessica takes a swig of whiskey and lies down on Trish’s couch. 

“The Rand Corp charity gala is one of the biggest events of the New York social calendar, it’s a big deal. I know people who are dying to get a ticket.” 

“Well, then one of them should wear one of these dresses.” 

Trish lets out a heavy sigh, “I know an event like this is not your scene but it means a lot to Danny Rand.” Trish knows that is not going to be enough of a motivator to get her sister moving, “And you know how much Matt is looking forward to it.” 

Matt Murdock, how quickly that weird, crime fighting, blind lawyer became the key to most things in Jessica’s life. It had been less than a year since she had first met Matt in the precinct interrogation room and somehow after everything they had gone through together and both of their destructive personalities they are still going strong. She is in love with him, no denying that and only he could get her to wear an evening gown and go to this fancy event. But she doesn’t need to concede that to other people, she has a reputation as a stone cold bitch to maintain. 

Jessica takes another swig of whiskey, gets to her feet, “I’ll go. But only because Rand promised there would be a heavily stocked, top shelf, open bar.” 

Trish chuckles a knowing laugh, “Sure, that’s what we’ll tell people.” 

Trish shakes the gowns in front of Jessica, one black and one navy blue, “I didn’t even veer far from your standard color palate, you have to give me credit for that?” 

Jessica rolls her eyes, takes both dresses into Trish’s room to try them on but makes sure to grab the whiskey too, she’ll need it for this. Hanging from Trish’s closet door Jessica sees a gorgeous, slinky gold dress, she calls into the other room, “Is this what you are wearing to the party?” 

“Yes it is. I’ve been in the gym an extra hour a day this week to make sure it fits right.” 

“And who are you going with?” Jessica asks as she tries on the navy blue dress. 

“Malcolm.” 

Jessica walks into the living room in the navy dress, “Urgh, are you two sleeping together again?” 

Trish walks over to her and zips up the remainder of the dress and looks her over thoroughly. “I like this one, the color really pops with your hair, it hits you in all the right places.” 

“Don’t deflect. Are you guys screwing again?” 

Trish huffs, “No, Jess, I am not sleeping with Malcolm. I needed a date and I wanted to bring someone I am comfortable with. Malcolm is a friend who also happens to look very handsome in a tux.” 

Trish walks Jessica back into the bedroom to look in the full-length mirror. Jessica didn’t hate what she saw; it was a navy silk, boat neck and a high slight on the left side. 

“Try on the black one and then we can decide.” 

Trish leaves the room while Jessica gets the other dress on. “So, how are things with you and Murdock? I know you have been busy with cases.” 

“Yeah, we’ve both been busy but we’re good.”

Trish rolls her eyes, any other girlfriend would give a little more information that that. 

“That’s it?” 

Jessica walks into the living room in a floor length black gown, jersey material, with a high neck, backless and a slit up the right leg. Trish, momentarily distracted from asking about her relationship, claps her hands, “Jess! That’s the one, so much more you. You are a knock out!” 

“I don’t know, the backless thing,” 

“Is sexy but still sophisticated. Matt is going to flip out.” 

“Trish, he can’t see me.” 

“I know he’s ‘blind’ but I also know his senses give him different perspective; he’ll know how good you look.” 

Jessica tries to hide a slight smile; she does look good. 

“Ok, now, go take it off, we can’t let anything happen to it.” 

The doorbell buzzes, “Pizza’s here.” 

Jessica hangs up the dress and gets her clothes back on; Trish is in the kitchen getting plates out. 

“So, don’t think I am not going to ask again, tell me how things are going with Matt.” 

Jessica shoves a piece of pizza in her mouth to put off having to talk as long as possible but Trish is nothing if not patient. 

“What do you want me to say? We’re good. The sex is better than with anyone else. He doesn’t annoy me and I accept his, nighttime activities.” 

Trish smiled, “I’m happy for you Jess. You deserve to be happy.” 

Jessica gets uncomfortable with the “h” word mostly because she is very unfamiliar with the emotion. 

“Jess, it’s ok to admit you are happy. It doesn’t change who you are; we all know that you are still surly Jessica Jones.” 

She just huffs, “Whatever, I’m happy.” 

Trish laughs at the absurdity of Jessica, maybe the only person to fight admitting she’s happy. 

Meanwhile, back at Matt’s loft he’s on the phone with Foggy. 

“Well Marcy could not be more excited to get an invite to the Rand charity thing. I am having a panic attack at the amount of money I’ll have to donate but I guess it’s a good cause.” 

Matt laughed at his friend, “You work at a fancy law firm now you can afford to donate to charity. And you know you have to wear a tux?” 

“Yes, Matt, I’m not an idiot. But, ugh, a tux.” 

“You sound like Jessica. She is at Trish’s right now trying on dresses and by the way she was whining about it, you’d think she was going to be water boarded.” 

“Well, I agree with Jones on this one. I like the idea of drink with my friends at an open bar but the monkey suit, not so much.” 

“You and Jess can bond over it at the party.” 

“See you tomorrow night pal.” 

Matt hangs up and starts prepping dinner when he hears Jessica entering the building. His heart still leaps when he knows Jessica is close, he hopes that never changes. 

She barges into to the apartment, “I don’t know what was worse. Trying on the dresses Trish found for me or having to answer questions about our relationship.” 

She lays the garment bag holding the black dress on the couch and walks into the kitchen. She kisses him and he can taste whiskey and pizza on her breath. 

“Well, I assume the whiskey and pizza made it a little more tolerable? And you choose one, right? Did I hear you carrying in a bag?” 

“One day, your weird abilities won’t shock me anymore. And yes, I picked a dress.” 

Matt grabs her waist and pulls her close, “Any hints?” 

She kisses him while pulling him even closer to her, “You’ll just have to wait until tomorrow.” 

He moans and nips at her lips. Then he smells the oil in the pan he had put on the stove just start to burn and he reached over to turn off the burner. 

“You are a fire hazard, Ms. Jones.” 

“Oh, I have been called way worse than that.” Jessica jumps onto the kitchen counter, she enjoys watching Matt cook. 

“So, Trish wants to know about our relationship? Isn’t that what normal sisters do?” 

“How would I know? I’ve never been normal.” 

Matt laughs as he sautés vegetables. “I know you ate at Trish’s do you want any of this beef stir fry.” 

“I would say yes but since I have shove myself self into an evening gown tomorrow, maybe I should avoid any additional calories.” 

Matt turns around, places his hands on Jessica’s thighs and kisses her. “Look, I know going to this charity gala thing is not your thing but I appreciate it. Plus Anne will be there and it’s a chance for you two to catch up.” 

“I’m going for the free booze, that’s it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Matt and Jessica on the couch working on their laptops when Matt’s attention is suddenly pulled to sounds from the street. Jessica knows now what it looks like when he hears something he can’t ignore. 

“What is it?” 

“It sounds like a girl, maybe 9 or 10. I think she’s being kidnapped.” 

He’s on his feet, to the chest where he keeps his suit. Where women in his past might have asked him to stay out of it, Jessica can’t ignore the swell of pride she feels. Since Fisk has been on good behavior, the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen has been keeping his attention on helping the people of the neighborhood any way he can. Within moments, Matt Murdock is gone and Daredevil is standing in the living room. 

“Be careful, Devil Boy.” And Jessica kisses him. 

He gives her the Daredevil smirk, “I will be. And if I need back up, I’ll let you know.” 

“You better.” 

One last kiss and Daredevil races up the stairs and is out on the roof. Even though Jessica is proud of Matt/Daredevil, it doesn’t mean she isn’t without worry. He is probably in the best shape of his life due to almost daily workouts with Danny and Colleen but he’s still just a man. She gets back to work but changes into street clothes and puts her boots on, just in case he needs her.

A few hours later Matt arrives home. He’s soaking wet from the rain that started to fall and even though smiling will hurt his freshly split lip, he can’t help smiling when he sees Jessica asleep on the couch. She’s fully dressed with her boots on and he knows she was ready to help him at a moment’s notice. He leans down, removes the helmet and kisses her. She slowly wakes up and starts to kiss him back until she tastes the blood. 

“Looks like someone got a hit in.” 

She gently touches his split lip, “Any other injuries you need tending?’ 

“No. I might be a bit soar for the charity gala but I’m fine.” 

Jessica sits up on the couch and grabs his hand, leading him to the bathroom, “Lets clean that cut.” 

Once in the bathroom, he lets her fuss over the cut on his lip even though it’s not necessary. He strips the suit off while she turns the shower on, she yawns and starts to walk out of the room, “I’ll meet you in bed.” 

But before she can walk too far he grabs her arm, “Join me.” 

That Daredevil smirk is back and it’s hard to resist but Jessica doesn’t want to make it to easy for Matt so he pretends indifference, “Ugh, fine.” 

She kicks her boots off and then he starts to strip her clothes off which is so sexy. He holds her hands and leads her into the shower; he squeezes a generous amount of his expensive shampoo into his hand and lathers it into her hair. Then he takes the body wash and rubs it over her body, slowly and sensually. She’s quickly losing her cool and she tries to kiss him but he stops her because he wants to take his time. He removes the detachable showerhead, turns her around so she’s facing the wall and starts rinsing her body and hair clean. Then he wraps around her and inserts two fingers into her causing her to shudder and moan. Jessica can feel Matt’s erection on her back and is longing for him to be inside her. And like he read her mind he gently pushes her up against the wall of the shower and enters her from behind. He thrusts into her, gently, and whispers into her ear, “I love you Jessica. I love that you were ready to help me at any moment. I love that you understand why I can’t let go of the Devil.” 

Jessica can’t think of a more coherent response as she’s about to climax all she can say is, “I love you too, Devil Boy.” 

And then she’s done with Matt not far after. They stay connected; panting for a few minutes and then Jessica finally turns around to face him, “Looks like we have to shower again.” 

He laughs. They quickly shower, change and climb into bed. Jessica curls up next to him and he wraps his arms around her. He kisses her hair and they both fall asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jessica and Matt go about their morning routines; Matt has a hearing in court and Jessica has a meeting with a new client. 

“Ok, we need to make sure we are home by 5pm. Danny is sending a car that’s picking us up at 6:30pm sharp.” 

“I know, I know.” 

Jessica kisses him and races out the door to get back to Alias Investigations in time for her meeting. 

“Have a nice day, dear.” Matt calls after her and even he knows she is flipping him off. 

When 5pm arrives, Jessica is not home but it doesn’t worry Matt. It does start to worry Matt when it’s 5:45pm and she isn’t there and isn’t picking up her phone. He’s already dressed in his tux when he finally hears her heart beat; he breaths a sigh of relief when he doesn’t sense blood, tears or injury. 

“I know, I know, I’m late. I got caught up on the Clayton custody thing and lost track of time. But I will be ready before that car arrives.” 

She whizzes by him to the bedroom to get ready while he sits patiently on the couch. And true to her word at 6:25pm she emerges from the bedroom ready. She is wearing the black dress; her hair is swept up in a messy but elegant up do and her make up is a stepped up version of usual look. She still looks like Jessica Jones just slightly elevated. 

“I would say, how do I look but..” 

“You are breathtaking, I know that. Describe it for me.” 

Jessica crosses to him, “It’s black, high neck, floor length with a slit up the right leg,” 

Matt is running his hand along the fabric and just as his hand reaches the back she adds, “Oh and its backless.” Which literally makes Matt moan and Jessica chuckles, “My hair is up and my make up is actually not smudged, for once.” 

“Wow. You’re sensational.” 

“Well you don’t look half bad yourself, Murdock. A tux really suits you well.” 

He gently kisses her as to not mess up her lipstick. 

“Before we go, I have something for you.” He grabs a black box from his inside pocket and hands it to her. 

“I thought you could wear this tonight, if you like it.” 

Jessica opened the box and saw delicate earrings, black onyx surrounded by small sapphires; they were beautiful. 

“I have to admit, I had help picking them out. Trish thought these would go best with your dress.” 

Jessica is silent, staring at the earrings; the silence stretches a little longer than expected and just before Matt is about to suggest returning them, Jessica says. “No one has ever given me a gift this nice, Matt. I don’t know what to say.” 

“Say you’ll wear them tonight.” 

She puts them in her ears and they go perfectly with her dress. “Thank you, they are perfect.” 

Matt is beaming, “Come on, the car is waiting.”


	4. Chapter 4

By 7pm they are arriving at the Rand Corporation Annual Charity Gala. There is a red carpet packed with photographers and Jessica can see Trish, in that gold dress, being interviewed. 

“Is there any way in that doesn’t involve the red carpet?” Jessica asks. 

And a familiar and excited voice behind them responds, “Nope. Just don’t punch any of the photographers, ok, Jess.” 

“I make no promises Danny.” 

Danny Rand, host of the evening, gives Matt and Jessica enthusiastic hugs. 

“Thanks for coming, it means a lot.” 

“Of course man, this is a big night for you, we wouldn’t miss it.” Matt says.

“Jessica, don’t punch me ok? But you look amazing. Your girlfriend is a knock out, Matt.” 

“Thanks Rand.” Jessica blushes a bit under the compliments.

“Be careful Danny, you didn’t say anything about me not punching you.” 

They share a laugh. “Get down the carpet and get inside, the open bar awaits.” 

“Now, that’s what I’m talking about.” 

Matt and Jessica start walking down the carpet, not stopping to pose. Trish clocks Jessica and smiles, pointing to her ears. Jessica rolls her eyes but there is a hint of a smile there too. 

Just before they reach the end Matt decides to stop and pose with his beautiful girlfriend on his arm, why not. 

“Murdock, why are we stopping?”

“Just stopping so everyone can see how lucky I am.” 

“So cheesy,” but there is no sarcasm in the response as the photographer’s flashes pop. 

They walk into the elegant and gorgeous ballroom. 

“Shit, Rand really knows how to throw a party.” 

“He goes big, doesn’t he?” Colleen responds coming up next to them, she leans in to hug Matt. 

“Jessica, that dress is amazing. And what beautiful earrings.” 

Jessica returns the compliment, “Wow Colleen, you can really rock red.” 

“Thanks.” 

Soon Luke and Claire arrive and they share hugs and compliments. 

Luke says, “Wow, this group really cleans up well.” 

“Now lets hope we can just have a normal night with no blood shed. I think that is an achievable goal, don’t you guys?” Claire asks not entirely joking.

“I make no promises.” Jessica shoots back which garners a hearty laugh from the group. 

Colleen leads them to their table and Foggy is already there with Marcy. 

“Claire,” Foggy stands up to give her hug and then a handshake for his one time client, Luke Cage. 

“Hey buddy,” as he hugs Matt. 

And then he stops and can’t help but stare at Jessica. 

“Hi, I’m Foggy Nelson. I was expecting Matt’s girlfriend Jessica.” 

Jessica punches him in the arm, gently, “Shut up Nelson.” 

Matt introduces Foggy to Colleen and Foggy awkwardly introduces Marcy to the group. Jessica scans the room and doesn’t see Trish yet, she must still be chatting it up with on the press line. But Jessica does spy a beautiful red haired woman in a green gown, schmoozing with a group of people. Anne Kelly, Matt’s sister who Jessica accidently discovered. Anne must have felt eyes on her because she turns around and waves at Jessica; she makes her polite excuses to the group she was chatting up and heads over. 

“Matt, Jessica. What a handsome couple you two make,” Anne says as she hugs Jessica and then her brother. 

“Mr. Cage, so nice to see you again and under better circumstances.” 

Luke leans over to give Anne a hug, “Anne, this is Claire. Claire, Anne Kelly.” 

They shake hands, “Anne, I have heard so much about you from Matt, it’s nice to finally meet you.” 

“Like wise. I actually hope we could find a few minutes to talk this evening. I know Rand funds a free clinic you run in Harlem. I wanted to see how my company could help. We’re working on an initiative to get vaccines to every neighborhood that needs them and I am hoping we can work together.” 

Claire is floored, “That sounds amazing. Should we talk now?” 

Anne and Claire head off to talk. Luke turns to Matt, “Your sister and Claire could make an unstoppable team.” 

Matt smiles with pride, “You bet they could.”

“Who wants a drink?” Jessica asks. 

“Murdock, whiskey?” He nods and Luke requests a beer. “Luke, it’s a top shelf open bar, live a little.” 

“Fine Jones, I’ll take a whiskey too.”

“Alright, that’s more like it. Now, if I never come back it’s because I found heaven in the form of an open bar.” 

Jessica heads over to the bar leaving the group to chat. When she gets there, across the large circular bar she sees a woman dressed in white, Vanessa Marianna and behind her none other than Wilson Fisk. Vanessa spies Jessica and nods her head in acknowledgement; she and Wilson, who doesn’t seem to notice Jessica, walk off to their table which Jessica notes appears to be at the opposite side of the massive ballroom from her table. Good thing. 

A female bartender asks what Jessica wants, “Three whiskeys, neat.” 

“Preference on the whiskey?” 

“Whatever is the most expensive, Danny Randy owes us that.” 

The bartender nods and heads off. 

Just then a guy who looks like the stereotype of a Wall Street asshole slides in next to Jessica and flags down another bartender, “Martini please, two olives,” And with a side glance to Jessica says, “Make it a dirty martini.” 

Jessica can’t stop her eyes from rolling. 

“Only good thing about these charity galas, the booze, right?” 

Jessica throws him a little side eye and says, “Yeah, right.” 

“Mark Rawlings,” He puts his hand out to Jessica who shakes it but doesn’t offer her name. 

This makes him laugh, “So, I have to work a little harder for your name? I’m up for the challenge.” 

“No challenge. I’m just here to pick up the drinks and head back to my table.”

“Everything’s a challenge and I rarely lose.” He says with the confidence that only true asshole can possess. 

The fact that Jessica didn’t actually gag after he said that makes her think that maybe her self control is improving. 

He starts to encroach further into her personal space, “You are, by far, the sexiest woman in this room. The backless thing is very hot.” 

Jessica glances at his left hand and sure enough sees a wedding ring. “Does your wife agree?” 

She was expecting him to look at least a little embarrassed but he says, “Yes, she does, that’s why she sent me over here.” 

He uses his head to indicate an attractive blonde across the bar in a skintight navy blue dress; she smiles at Jessica. She is rarely surprised anymore but this interaction surprises her. 

“Ok, look,” Jessica needs to nip this in the bud, “I’m not interested in whatever kinky three way you two are into. To each their own, more power to you, but I’m not interested.” 

Now Jessica is wondering what is taking so long with the drinks. 

“Come on. We have a room upstairs; we could be back before anyone in your group even notices. I promise, one round with us, you won’t even want to come back to this stuffy party.” 

“Dude, I have a boyfriend and this isn’t my scene, ok? But there are plenty of other women here, I am sure there is some swinger somewhere.” 

Finally the bartender returns with the drinks and Jessica snatches them away. 

 

Mark asks, “Need help carrying them?” 

Jessica forces a smile and says. “No, I got it.” 

And then he makes a big mistake, whispering in her ear, “You should smile more.” 

She freezes; the usual panic that is triggered after a Kilgrave style comment is thrown her way starts bubbling up. Mark doesn’t know what is happening and for a brief moment thinks that he has swayed her and is about to grab her arm which would surely end badly for him when Matt appears at her side. “Jess, you’re ok. I’m here. Excuse me, sir, can you step back please?” 

Mark is annoyed, thinking he is being interrupted, “Look, buddy, I was talking..” 

Matt turns to face Mark, invoking a ferocious and protective tone in his voice, “Step back or I will break your arm.” 

Mark doesn’t like to lose but he concedes, saying to Jessica with a smirk, “Offer is still open.” 

And he walks away. 

Matt’s full attention is on Jessica who has calmed down a bit but her body is still tense. 

“Jess, I’m here. Can I touch you?” 

She nods and his puts his arm around her waist and walks her over to the wall, away from prying eyes. 

She downs her whiskey in one gulp, “I’m fine Matt, just need a moment.” 

“That’s fine.” She takes his whiskey and downs that too. 

“Did you hear what he said?”

“I heard the whole conversation, I was going to come over earlier but thought you were handling yourself perfectly. Then I heard the last part and I couldn’t stay away.” 

Jessica, now feeling a bit exposed in this large ballroom, says “Did the rest of the group see it?” 

“I didn’t say anything, I just crossed to you. You are under no obligation to tell them anything.” 

Jessica just nods, coming down from the moment; she finally turns and faces Matt. She leans in and he takes her in his arms for a reassuring hug. 

“You’re safe, Jess, he can never hurt you again.” 

They stayed like that for a moment longer and she feels better. She downs the third whiskey. 

“Someone else is going to the bar next time.” 

He chuckles, “You got it.” 

They start walking back to their table when she stops, “So you were fine with your girlfriend being propositioned for some kinky three way?” 

“Not ok, no. The minute I heard it I wanted to walk over and break every bone in his body. But you seemed to have matters under control.” 

She grabs his hand, “It would have been kind of hot to watch you break a few bones. He was a total jack ass.” 

With a Daredevil smirk he says, “How about this? If anyone else propositions you tonight, I will break some bones.” 

“Be careful what you promise, Murdock, rich people can be pretty kinky.” 

Matt laughs as they approach their table. Trish, who had been chatting with Colleen, pops up and pulls her sister to the side, “Jess, is everything ok? Matt sprung into action pretty quickly.” 

“I’m fine, everything is fine.” 

Trish doesn’t really believe Jessica but knows now is not the time to push.


	5. Chapter 5

Anne, having finished her conversation with Claire, approaches Matt as the band starts playing, “Brother, would you like to dance?” 

Matt smiles, “I think I am supposed to ask that question. But of course.” 

Anne leads Matt to the large dance floor and start swaying to the slow beat. 

“Is Jessica ok?” 

“Yeah, she had a moment over there at the bar but she handled herself really well. She probably didn’t need me swooping in but,” 

“But you love her and that’s what you do.” 

They share a smile. “So, you and Claire have a productive conversation?” 

“Yes, very much so. I’m excited to work with her and her clinic.”

“How is everything else in Chicago?”

“I found a buyer for the house, so I’m getting ready to move in a few months. I’m looking at condos in the city so that’s happening.” 

“I know it must be hard to say goodbye to the house.” 

Anne can’t help a slight sadness cross her eyes, “Yes, it is. But I have to do it. Another family can come in and create happy memories. It’s time to move on. Or at least that’s what I tell myself every time I find myself reaching for the phone to cancel the sale.” 

Matt offers his sister a reassuring smile as the song comes to an end. As they walk back to the table, Anne notices Fisk and Vanessa also exiting the dance floor. 

“Matthew, why would Fisk be invited to this event? I thought Danny hated him.”

Matt was a bit surprised too, “Someone else in the company must have insisted.” 

“Has he actually been keeping his nose clean, as per your ‘cease fire’?” 

“As far as I know though I have a feeling he still has his hands in high end art theft. But as long as the drugs, evictions of the poor and human trafficking elements are over I’m satisfied.” 

“Do you think it’s sustainable?” 

“I want it to be; it’s been a relatively peaceful time and I would hate to see it end. But is peace ever truly sustainable when money and power is on the table?” 

The question hangs in the air as they return to the table and Danny Rand takes to the stage to make a speech. 

Matt sits down next to Jessica and grabs her hand. And then Luke comes between them with fresh whiskeys for them. “Thanks Luke.” 

Jessica actually flashes a genuine smile at him, “Thanks. I need something strong to get through these boring speeches.” 

Colleen shoots Jessica a look but there is no real anger behind it. 

After the speeches and the dinner, Anne gets up, “There are some people I need to talk to. But I’ll be back shortly.” 

“Send smoke signals if you get too bored.” 

Anne laughs, “Will do.” 

Malcolm approaches Jessica and Matt, “Jess, any chance you would dance with me?” 

Matt smiles and Jessica roles her eyes, “Fine. But don’t get handsy.” 

They head to the dance floor and Trish joins Matt. 

“I feared that Jessica could ever find happiness. After everything that has been thrown at her, I just worried about her for so long. But since you came back into her life, she’s just, I don’t know, she’s thriving. As someone who truly loves Jessica, I am grateful to you.” 

“That’s kind Trish but I don’t know that I deserve any credit. I’m the lucky one.” 

Trish smiles at Matt, “You are one of the good ones, Matt Murdock.” 

They stay in comfortable silence while Malcolm and Jessica dance, “What happened at the bar? I saw a familiar tenseness take over her body.” 

Matt knew Jessica would probably prefer no one know about it but Trish is too well versed in all things Jessica and too observant. 

“The guy at the bar was hitting on her and she had it under control, didn’t even need to use her fists. And then he told her to smile more.” 

Trish literally recoiled at the statement, knowing what a trigger that is for Jessica.

“Thank God you got over there when you did, it could have gotten bad.” 

Just then the music comes to an end and their dates start walking back to them, “Don’t worry, Matt, I won’t tell her you told me.” 

Matt nods in appreciation. 

“Well, that was embarrassing. Malcolm is way too good of a dancer and I just looked like typical, rhythm less white girl.” 

Malcolm laughs, “It couldn’t have been worse than Danny. He should stick to his other business.” 

Just then Danny bounds over the group, “The band is great, don’t you think? I’m having a great time dancing.” 

“You look great out there, Iron Clad,” which garners a few laughs, “Now who is getting me another drink?” 

“I’ll go.” 

“No, Matt, I can go,” Luke interrupts. 

“It’s fine, I can get myself to the bar. Plus I can play up the blind thing to get quicker service.” 

While Matt easily navigates the crowded room, bumping into someone just for effect, Trish comes up to Jessica’s side. 

“The earrings are nice. I guess I should be grateful you have such good taste.” Jessica says. 

“He didn’t need much help, he already had a few options when he came over this morning, I just picked ones that would go best with dress. They look lovely. You have a good guy there, Jessica.” 

“I know I do. Lets hope I don’t fuck it up.”


	6. Chapter 6

At the bar, Matt’s plan works and he gets service right away from the female bartender. As he waits, he hears an array of different conversations; a couple arguing about the husband’s wandering eye; two men debating the Giants chances this football season and possibly some full-blown insider trading. But Matt stops listening when a familiar heartbeat approaches which puts him on full alert. 

“Good evening, Matthew.” 

Wilson Fisk’s voice is smooth and low, not drawing any attention. 

“Mr. Fisk.” 

“I hope you and Ms. Jones are enjoying the evening.” 

“Yes, we are. You and Vanessa?” 

“Lovely evening, yes.” 

They hold a tense silence for another moment before Fisk continues, “I would like to ask a favor?” 

Matt raises his eyebrows, “You need legal counsel?” 

Fisk nearly laughs, “No, I have plenty of lawyers. I was hoping you could have a word with your friend, Karen Page at the Bulletin. She keeps prying into my affairs not believing that I am trying to live a quite and legitimate life. As you are familiar with this arrangement, maybe she will believe you and she can move on to something else. Given the times we are living in there are plenty of other newsworthy stories for her to report on.”

Fisk as a lot of nerve, not that this is shocking to Matt but if talking to Karen helps keep her safe he is willing to try. 

“I can talk to Ms. Page, Mr. Fisk. But I want your word that no harm will come to her if she doesn’t relent.” 

“No physical harm will come to her but I will use the legal system if necessary.” 

“Understood.” 

Fisk turns to walk away but turns once more, “I heard the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen thwarted a kidnapping the other night. I’m glad he is out fighting real criminals again.” 

And he walks away just as the bartender returns with Matt’s order; he doesn’t seem to notice her so she gently touches his hand, “Sir, your drinks.” 

Matt turns to her and gives her a dazzling smile, “Thank you.” 

“Oh and here is a napkin in case you need it.” 

He smiles again and walks away. When he returns to Jessica he can tell she is tense, “What did Fisk want?” 

“Is Malcolm still here? I need to talk to him.” 

Trish says, “I’ll go get him.” 

Matt hands Jessica her drink, “It’s ok Jess, he wants me to ask Karen to stop investigating him. I don’t know if she’ll listen to me but I’ll try.” 

Jessica takes a swig of her whiskey when she notices the napkin the bartender gave to Matt, “You made quite an impression.” 

“What?” Matt asks, totally confused. 

“Stephanie the bartender slipped you her number on this napkin. She’s a real prize slipping her phone number, on a napkin, to a blind guy.” 

Matt laughs, which makes Jessica sneer, “I can’t help my natural charisma, Jess.” 

Then Malcolm and Trish are back, “Hey Matt, what do you need?” 

“You are still working for Karen Page, right?” 

Malcolm nods, realizes Matt can’t see that and then starts to answer but Jessica waves him off. 

“Has she been doing any investigation into Wilson Fisk lately?” 

“Honestly, she is always investigating him. It’s a constant project for her. She refuses to believe he is going legitimate. I can’t help too much with the Fisk stuff though because of my experience with Cheng, Fisk’s people know me. So I think most of the nitty gritty investigating she’s doing on her own.” 

Matt looks unhappy at this but not shocked. Malcolm continues, “Trust me, I have tried to talk her out of it. But she is very determined.” 

“I think what you mean is stubborn.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, I know Frank Castle is watching her back most of the time.” 

“I need to speak to Karen. Fisk wants her to stop and I just don’t trust that he’ll handle any continued investigation by Karen within the confines of the law.” 

“I have an appointment with Karen tomorrow morning, you want to come with me?” 

“Sounds like a good idea.” 

“I’ll meet you outside the Bulletin building at 10am.” 

“Thanks Malcolm.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica is downing her whiskey when Matt takes her waist, “Come on Jess, it’s our turn to dance.” 

“Are you sure we can’t just dance over to the bar?” 

But Matt tugs on her arm and she leads him towards the dance floor. 

“I swear, Murdock, I have to two left feet.” 

“I could not care less, I just want some alone time with you.” 

They hold each other on the dance floor. 

“You are worried about Karen, aren’t you?” 

“I know Karen, she will never let this go. Fisk has done too much to her and she will never believe he is anything but evil.” 

“I don’t blame her. Matt, just because he has been flying under the radar for these last few months does not mean he’s clean.” 

Matt doesn’t respond, he knows Jessica is right. 

Jessica continues, “Look, I have enjoyed these last few months too. A quite life without all the impending doom drama; it’s a nice change. I just don’t think a criminal like Fisk can just change because his wife wants him to.” 

“But we can enjoy the quite while it lasts, right?” Jessica leans in and kisses him. 

“Yes, we can.”

The rest of the evening goes off without a hitch. Anne is the first to leave since she has a 6am flight back to Chicago. Luke and Claire are the next to depart. 

Foggy comes up to Matt, “Buddy, you survived.” 

Foggy, a little drunk, responds, “Barely. I can’t wait to get home and get out of this tux.” 

Marcy comes up beside him, “Come on, I have to get you home before you embarrass me.” 

“Good luck Marcy. Talk to you tomorrow buddy.” 

Jessica sees Danny and Colleen saying their good byes to other attendees, “Should we say good bye to them? I guess it’s rude to just sneak out?” 

They approach Danny and Colleen, “Tell me you had a good time?” 

“We had a great time, Danny, thank you.” 

“Yeah, Iron Head, it wasn’t the most painful evenings of my life.” 

“Well I consider that review to mean the evening was a rousing success.” 

Danny leans closer to Matt, “I saw you speaking with Fisk. I’m sorry about that, one of the board members insisted he be invited, I wasn’t even told until tonight.” 

“Danny, it’s fine. New York is a small town, we are bound to be in the same room at some point.” 

“What did you two talk about?” 

“He wants me to get Karen Page to lay off him. It wasn’t anything too dramatic.” 

“Well, if you need any help, let me know.” 

“Thanks Danny. I’ll see you two at the dojo tomorrow at 3pm.” 

“Absolutely. Good night you two.” Danny hugs them both, despite Jessica’s aversion to the practice. 

Within a ten minutes, Jessica and Matt are back in the hired car heading back to Hell’s Kitchen. 

“Jessica, you really were the most beautiful woman in the room tonight.” 

“High praise from the blind guy.” 

Jessica nuzzles into his side, “But thank you.” 

Matt’s hand starts running up her leg, along the slit leaving a hot trail on her skin. 

He speaks in a low, gravely voice, “I have a theory about your wardrobe for the evening, Ms. Jones. May I test the theory?” 

“Ok counselor, theorize.” She says as she pushes the button to make sure the divider between them and the driver is up all the way. 

His hand makes it to the top of the slit and moves inside the dress. 

“I do not believe you are wearing underwear, Ms. Jones. Truth?” 

His hand is finding its way between her thighs. 

Jessica moans softly, “Find out for yourself Mr. Murdock.” 

And soon two fingers are entering her causing her to shudder. He pushes her down onto the seat and rubs her clit with his two fingers, making her moan. 

“It seems my theory is true, Ms. Jones.” 

“Guilty,” was all Jessica could say as Matt pulls her dress up to around waist and he lowers his pants. 

He leans down to capture her mouth just as he enters her. His thrusts are gentle, his kisses are tender; she nips at his lips and her tongue explores every inch of his mouth. They go at this pace for a while when Matt says, “We’re only a few minutes away from the loft.” 

“Then bring it home Murdock.” 

His thrusts become faster, her moaning louder and they both manage a climax as the car arrives at the building. He collapses on top of her as the divider starts to come down, “We are here Mr. Murdock.” Before the divider can reveal too much Matt quickly says, “Yes thank you!” and the divider rolls back up. 

Matt and Jessica can’t help but laugh while they put themselves together. As Matt opens the door and holds out his hand for Jessica, totally abandoning any pretense of blindness she says, “Lets go home, Murdock.” They kiss again and walk to the door, to their home. 

~The End.......maybe~


End file.
